1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC-DC converter.
2. Background Art
Recently, many electronic devices include DC-DC converters that convert a direct current voltage supplied by a power supply into a direct current voltage of a prescribed magnitude. Improvements to the conversion efficiency of DC-DC converters are required to realize a long battery life in battery-driven devices such as portable devices and the like (refer to JP-A 2006-25567 (Kokai)).